


OUT―IN

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: Out on the large terrace of Park Jinwoo's luxury house outside of Seoul's lively core, the six of them had come together during a sweet summer night, chatting, eating, and drinking. Who knew it would lead to a lame and very twisted game of truth or dare where Myungjun, as the energetic ass he was, would dare Minhyuk to kiss Sanha when Minhyuk's boyfriend was right next to him with an arm resting over Minhyuk's shoulders as if it belonged there.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	OUT―IN

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo  
> Honestly, I don't know what this is. I just started writing something and went with the flow until I gave up towards the end cuz I needed to get back to studying, but at the same time, I really wanted to post this before the 14th as a celebration of ASTRO's first subunit debut. 
> 
> Sanha is the main focus here. There's some angsty unrequited love in the beginning. As you might already know, I love to make poor Sanha suffer for some reason, but this time, Bin comes to the rescue and comforts him! Just like their concept of Bin as a therapist lol. So he kinda comforts him through a love confession and sex? Yup, there's sexual content in this, but not really any detailed descriptions. But still, do not read if this type of content makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> I hope you'll somewhat enjoy this little thing I wrote in a rush <3

"I dare you to kiss Sanha!" Myungjun said, gesturing towards Sanha with his beer bottle and a huge wicked grin on his face. 

Sanha's heart skipped a beat. He felt the butterflies in his stomach again. By now, they had made a home inside of him because of how often he got nervous enough to trigger them and feel their flapping wings as they flew around like maniacs. 

Feeling butterflies was just a metaphor, but in Sanha's drunken stated mind, he was sure they were there for real. 

Minhyuk glanced at him, his cheeks pink and his eyes big and round. Sparks were lighting up their dark and Sanha felt himself fall in love all over again as he met Minhyuk's flustered gaze.

"But, I-" Minhyuk started mumbling, nervosity peaking through his beautiful voice, but Dongmin cut him off before he could say anymore. 

"Are you turning down the dare, Hyuk?" Dongmin asked. Sanha listened with rapt attention, searching for any signs of dispraise over the dare or relief over Minhyuk's hesitation. But he got nothing. Sanha wasn't sure whether it was because of how drunk he was or if Dongmin simply was an amazing actor who managed to hide what he truly felt about his boyfriend kissing someone else. 

If Minhyuk refused the dare, he would have to take two shots and everyone knew how much Minhyuk hated alcohol. 

"You're so mean, Myungjun hyung!" Moonbin, Bin, or Binnie as they called him, burst out all of a sudden. He took a sip from his beer, acting unbothered, but Sanha could sense the worry he felt. Bin was always like this. He never allowed anyone to tease Minhyuk, except himself. He was still overprotective of Minhyuk, who had a special place in Bin's heart since they had known each other for ten years. Their friendship was the purest bond Sanha had ever seen between two human beings. 

Out on the large terrace of Park Jinwoo's luxury house outside of Seoul's lively core, the six of them had come together during a sweet summer night, chatting, eating, and drinking. Who knew it would lead to a lame and very twisted game of truth or dare where Myungjun, as the energetic ass he was, would dare Minhyuk to kiss Sanha when Minhyuk's boyfriend was right next to him with an arm resting over Minhyuk's shoulders as if it belonged there. Dongmin’s hand or arm on Minhyuk’s shoulder could always be seen as they walked together or just were in reach for a simple touch that meant a thousand words to them. 

Dongmin's gaze was sharp as he watched Sanha, who nervously squirmed in his seat across them. You see, Dongmin was very possessive. He had always been. 

"I'll take the shots for him," he said. Minhyuk looked up at him and Sanha found it adorable how small Minhyuk was next to Dongmin. He imagined how small Minhyuk would look if he sat back like that on the couch with Sanha next to him instead. He imagined how small Minhyuk would be in his arms when he held him and how Minhyuk would cutely look up at him with those pretty pink cheeks. 

Sanha felt his heart drop as a small smile full of adoration formed on Minhyuk's lips as he looked at Dongmin, who seemed determined about how he would not let his boyfriend kiss Sanha or drink alcohol. 

"It doesn't work like that," Myungjun said, rolling his eyes at Dongmin, who by now almost seemed angry. 

"Change the dare, hyung. It sucks anyway," Jinwoo spoke up, still fondly stroking Myungjun's hair while sipping on his drink. 

"Yeah, why would you put Minhyukie on the spot like that?" Bin continued, pouting like a child. Minhyuk giggled at his best friend's expression and leaned over the coffee table to pinch his cheeks. Bin smiled at Minhyuk, his eyes full of brotherly love. 

"Fine, I dare him to kiss Bin instead," Myungjun sighed. 

Dongmin groaned, running a hand through his hair. He glared at Myungjun and opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by a loud gasp Sanha let out. 

Bin and Minhyuk were kissing. It was a tiny peck, just lips barely pressed together, but it was still a kiss and Dongmin did not look happy about his boyfriend and best friend kissing. Sanha didn’t blame him, even he felt heat boil up inside of him. But whether it was because of Minhyuk kissing Bin or Bin kissing back, Sanha wasn’t sure. 

Sanha ignored the sudden jealousy he felt and thought about how this was perhaps better than to have his fantasy of Minhyuk kissing him turn into reality. He knew he would only fall harder, so yes, it was better like this. Sanha kept telling himself that as Minhyuk sat back, blushing furiously just like Bin who had turned into a tomato. 

"Seriously?" Dongmin asked his boyfriend, who whispered a sincere apology. Sanha knew Dongmin would forgive him. How could he not when Minhyuk was snuggled up against his side and watching him with big round eyes and cute plump lips pushed out in a pout? It looked ridiculously childish, but when you were head over heels for him it looked adorable and Dongmin couldn't help but smile.

"Your turn, Minhyuk," Myungjun reminded him, but Minhyuk just shrugged and said he would pass it to someone else and Dongmin quickly took the chance. 

To everyone's surprise, Dongmin confidently said while staring at Myungjun, "I dare Jinwoo hyung to kiss me." 

"Wait, what?" Minhyuk said, confused. Dongmin ignored him, he just kept staring at Myungjun with a smirk on his lips.

"Hyung," Minhyuk whined and pulled at Dongmin's sleeve. It seemed like he was catching up on what Dongmin was doing and of course, he disliked his boyfriend's strategy to get back at both him and Myungjun.

Sanha chuckled. For a moment, his heart's misery and his unrequited love were forgotten. "Payback!" he said, excited to see what would happen. Bin laughed along with him, sliding his hand over Sanha's and intertwining their fingers. 

Sanha glanced down at their hands and… warmth filled his chest. He had to admit Bin was very sweet. His smile was wide and genuine as he looked back at Sanha who quickly looked away, blushing. 

"Jinwoo, if you ever-" Myungjun started but choked on his words when Jinwoo stood up and walked over to the couch where Minhyuk and Dongmin sat close together. 

"Sorry, hyung, but I can't side with you on this one," Jinwoo told Myungjun nonchalantly without looking back at him. Then, he leaned in and kissed Dongmin. 

Bin whistled and Sanha laughed. Jinwoo shortly pulled away and walked back to Myungjun, who dramatically started accusing Jinwoo of being a terrible boyfriend. 

"We're even now, babe," Dongmin said, rubbing Minhyuk's thigh in soothing circles.

"I hate you," Minhyuk muttered, turning away and folding his arms over his chest. Dongmin just giggled and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the side of Minhyuk's head. He whispered loud enough for anyone who was paying attention, that anyone being poor Sanha, to hear, "You love me though. And I love you so, so much." 

Sanha looked away, his heart heavy. He heard Minhyuk cutely chuckle and even though he didn't want to hear more, his ears still picked up Minhyuk's whisper that was only meant for Dongmin. "I love you more." 

Sanha sighed to himself and brought his drink up to his lips, finishing it in one go. He started refilling, but put the drink away and slowly turned his attention to Bin when he softly asked, "What's on your mind, San?"

Sanha fully faced him and just allowed himself to watch Bin for a moment. He allowed himself, drunk and fuzzy minded, to take in Bin's beauty and it was as if he saw him for the first time. The full moon above illuminated the dark color of Bin's cat eyes. His skin looked like silver, paler than usual. His thin lips were red as roses. Bin was magically beautiful, just like a vampire, Sanha thought.

"You," slipped from Sanha's lips. He should take it back, but for some reason, he didn't want to. 

Sanha could feel the light squeeze of his hand that was still intertwined with Bin's warm one, but Bin didn’t say anything. He was quiet, just staring at Sanha for too long, his eyes now serious and fueled by a sudden fire. 

"I love you," Bin suddenly whispered while slowly leaning in closer. 

Sanha didn't know how to react. What did Bin mean? Did he just confess that he loved… loved Sanha? But since when? How? Why Sanha out of all people when Bin was so handsome and kind he could have anyone?

Sanha's heart was beating rapidly and wildly. If it was excitement or happiness he felt, he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was both. Perhaps his heart was beating fast while he felt butterflies because of how badly he had been wanting to hear those three words. 

Thrilled, he held his breath and tried to stay still as Bin kept inching closer and closer until their lips met. The kiss was extraordinarily soft and sweet, but too short. Sanha found himself chasing after Bin's lips when he pulled away. 

His body was tingling all over and his heart was beating so loud that for a second it was all Sanha could hear. 

"I know you don't feel the same way. I know you're hurting, Sanha. I know you're longing for someone who'll never be yours. I know everything." Bin pressed his forehead against Sanha's. His warm breath hit Sanha's lips as he spoke of a truth that broke Sanha all over again, leaving him with the feeling of tears welling up in his eyes.

He had always been so caught up in trying to hide his feelings that he had never noticed Bin's pining. To be loved back, that had always been Sanha's biggest wish. And now, there was someone amazing who loved him. But that someone wasn't the one he loved. 

"Give me a chance, Sanha. I'll make you happy, I'll make you forget about him. Just give me a chance, just one single chance. Please…" Bin muttered desperately, hands stroking Sanha's back and sides.

Myungjun and Jinwoo and even Dongmin and Minhyuk, disappeared, fading out. Bin faded in, taking over Sanha's mind and heart. Bin was all that existed right now. No one else mattered. And Sanha was already happy, hearing words that meant the world to him. He was happy Bin was there for him, ready to mend his broken heart and help him get over someone who would only see him as a friend. 

Sanha couldn't find any words even though there was so much he wanted to say. He couldn't trust his voice to be steady or for his tears to not well over until they were streaming down his face. So he kissed Bin, passionately moving his lips against Bin's thin ones until he could feel Bin eagerly inviting him to the warmth of his mouth where their tongues met and embraced each other. 

Then, his mind was put in a daze where only Bin and thoughts of Bin existed. As Sanha was led away from the terrace by Bin who held his hand tightly, he didn’t even notice the shocked stares from his friends who had witnessed Bin and Sanha's passionate make-out session. 

As he followed Bin inside one of the guest rooms and then was gently pushed down on the bed, all Sanha could think about was how badly he needed to feel Bin's love. 

They kissed and explored each other, slowly dressing out of their clothes until they laid together naked, hands all over each other as they kept kissing. 

As Bin slowly pressed inside of Sanha while prepping distracting kisses all over his face and neck, it didn't cross Sanha's mind that they were both drunk. As Bin gently rocked back and forth between his legs, only picking up speed and power once Sanha drew him in for kisses and begged him to move harder and faster, it didn't cross Sanha's mind that this was all drunken kissing and drunken sex. 

It didn't cross his mind as they were laying on the bed, spent, dirty and breathless, that Bin might not remember the things he had told Sanha and promised him when he opened his eyes to the rays of sunshine in the morning.

Another thing that never, not even once, came across Sanha's mind was Minhyuk. He didn't ask himself how it would feel like if it was Minhyuk kissing him, Minhyuk touching every part of him, or Minhyuk being inside of him. 

As he woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds singing, sore and naked, everything instantly washed over him when he saw Bin's peaceful sleeping face and felt his arms around his waist. 

The fact that there was a possibility that Bin would now wake up, disgusted, and frightened by the sight of Sanha naked in his arms made Sanha's heart bleed. He couldn't take another heartbreak and unanswered affection. It would be too much. 

Sanha stayed still, just listening to Bin's even breathing, but oddly enough, he got reminded of Bin's hot pants and moans from last night. Just the memories made his heart speed up as sparks of arousal lazily stirred inside of him.

Finally, Bin's eyes fluttered open, barely. He met Sanha's gaze for a short moment before he closed his eyes again. Sanha held his breath, not sure what was about to happen. Anxiously he waited for Bin to say something, but Bin just hummed and moved closer, drawing Sanha in and pressing him against himself as he tangled their legs together. 

Sanha bit his lip to hold back a cry of relief. He hugged back tightly, happily pressing some light kisses along Bin's already bruised collarbone and shoulder. 

"Morning," Bin mumbled in his hair. 

"Morning," Sanha replied against Bin's skin.

Bin pulled back slightly. He stroked Sanha's hair and smiled at him lovingly, his shining eyes disappearing. "Did you sleep well?" 

Sanha nodded, smiling up at Bin. He fit perfectly in Bin's arms even though he was taller and it felt right to be held by him.

"We probably should get up," Bin mumbled, still stroking Sanha's hair and making it messier than it already was. 

"Yeah," Sanha agreed, but neither of them made any move. 

After a few more minutes of just cuddling, they got up and took a quick shower before they started dressing in the fresh velvet pajamas that always were available in every guest room of Jinwoo's house. 

Bin insisted to dress Sanha who was blushing hard as Bin gently stroked his skin and kissed up his chest while buttoning up the pajamas top. 

Sanha thought Bin taking care of him and being so nice and gentle must mean he remembered last night. It must mean Bin meant the things he said, but a part of Sanha was still scared that all of this was an illusion.

"Hyung, last night you said... You told me... Uh, do you remember?" Sanha nervously asked. He avoided Bin's gaze, afraid that he would see confusion in Bin's eyes. 

"I love you, Sanha. That's what I said and I meant it, I really do love you. I'm ready to do anything for you to make you happy. Just... Be mine. Be mine, Sanha-ya," Bin whispered, cupping Sanha's face and staring into his eyes. 

Sanha turned his head and pressed a soft kiss onto the inside of Bin's wrist. He smiled, ignoring the wild butterflies in his stomach and his heart's irregular beating. These were all things he used to feel around Minhyuk just yesterday, but now, there were no lingering thoughts of him even though a small part of Sanha still held onto his one-sided love. 

"I'm already yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I do know Binsan's album is called IN―OUT lol.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
